Jugando al Dragón y la Paloma
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Draco se ha convertido en Mortífago y su primera misión consite en secuestrar y torturar a cierta Sangre Sucia, todo un honor, que con el paso del tiempo, llegará a ser un horror para él. Mi primer Dramione. Sé que pido mucho, pero...¡REVIEWS,please!


Ya empezaba a oscurecer. Se aferró aún más a su bolso negro y alargado, colgante de su hombro derecho, y aceleró el paso, cruzada de brazos, esperando sujetarse a sí misma.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera. Empezaba a ver sombras por doquier. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando bloquear esos pensamientos: si seguía así, acabaría volviéndose loca.

Pero se apresuró, intentando no hacer tanto ruido al caminar, se detuvo y comprobó que no habían coches y atravesó la calle, pasando de andar unos metros más allá, hasta el paso de peatones.

Se supone que soy correcta-pensó, reprendiéndose, en su fiero interno- el próximo paso de zebra lo cruzo como debidamente añadió, para compensar.

Unos niños jugaban en el jardín de enfrente. La niña se despidió del otro, con la manita y cierta coquetería, riéndose en un repiqueteo de campanillas. Entró en la que, con seguridad debía ser su casa.

-¿tu te crees que estás son horas de estar jugando todavía, Mimosín Consentido?- le preguntó al niño de, aproximadamente, cinco o seis años que se le había abalanzado encima y le abrazaba de una pierna, sonriente. Tenía el pelo de punta, que contrastaba con su cara redondita, y le faltaba un incisivo superior, una pala de leche, que empezaba a ser sustituido. Sus ojos, marrones, rebosaban alegría; su cuerpecito, energía.

-Marguerite dice que mañana vendrá a merendar.-le comunicó, a modo de saludo, como si fuera una noticia genial.

-guau...-exclamó, divertida por su expresión- ¿quieres que le preparemos un bizcocho de chocolate para cuando venga?-le propuso.

-¿todavía queda harina?- preguntó, cogiendole de la mano y andando a botecitos.

-Sí-sonrió- pero no gracias a ti...-añadió, recordando la guerra de harina de días atrás. Se oyó la risa suave y cantarina del niño, que no paraba de saltar, a su lado.

Giraron la esquina y se encontraron con una vecina, morena, de aproximadamente veintidós años, que sacaba en ese momento la basura. La reconoció en el acto, era Lucía, una joven argentina, que se había mudado allí hacía poco, con su hermana, Andrea.

-¡Tommy!¡ Qué guapísimo estás cada día!-exclamó, sonriendo, en cuanto los vio-a este paso vas a ligar más que tu hermana, ché...-amplió su sonrisa al escuchar las ristitas mal disimuladas que el aludido emitía, orgulloso, mirando alternativamente a su vecina y a su hermana, aún cogido de la mano de ella- y Hermione-sonrió, cálidamente-bonita camisa-se fijó.

-Gracias, Lucia-le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco apenada y sonrojada. Su madre se la había regalado días atrás; tenía un escote en pico más abierto de lo habitual en las camisas que ella usaba de la escuela, y transparencias cerca del pecho, a tiras. El blanco de la camisa le daba un toque elegante, gracias también a los pantalones negros de tergal, pero se sentía tan... rara.

Jamás vestía prendas que enseñasen lo que, se suponía, tenían que cubrir.

-bueno, bueno...-ladeó la cabeza, ahciendo que se le soltasen algunos mechones oscuros de su coleta- ¿de dónde decís que venís?

Hermione sonrió, pícara; con una sonrisa torcida, dispuesta a divertise un ratito.

-de casa de Marguerite-entonó con satisfacción, imaginándose la cara del niño. Lucia también había cambiado su dulce sonrisa por una mueca entretenida; le cucó un ojo, disimuladamente.

-¿ah, sí?-se hizo la sorprendida-¿Marguerite?-preguntó, melosamente- Esperá, ¿ no será esa niña tan linda y dulce del barrio de al lado?-le cuestionó, directamente, a Tommy. Él, inseguro de qué contestar, asintió rápidamente.

-La misma-aseguró Hermione,con carita de niña buena.

-¡Oh!-exclamó, con vehemencia, asustando al niño. Hermione contenía a duras penas la risa, mientras Lucia se "emocionaba" cada vez más con su estupenda actuación.-¿sois novios?-magnificó la palabra hasta tal grado que ambos hermano abrieron los ojos como platos; una, sorprendida, otro, asustado.-¡Qué lindo! Sí, señor...-asintió, haciéndose la entendida-hacen una pareja muyyy-alargó la i- linda.

Hermione ya no podía má echó a reir, con tantas ganas de ver las caras que ponía el niño, que Lucia la secundó también, pero con más disimulo. Tommy estaba tan colorado como el cabello de los Weasley, inclusive las orejas.

-solo somos amigos-dijo con énfasis la última palabra.

-ui, que lastima-se dijo a sí misma-¿y a ti te gusta, eh?

-¡ no!-gritó, espantado de que alguien escuchase.

-Es broma, tonto...-le sonrió Hermione. Pobrecito, que inocente-ay, Tommy, que pareces Bobo Bobín...Lucia te estaba tomando el pelo.

Lucia sonrió tierna y le tiró suavemente de un mechón de punta. Él sonrió, también, más tranquilo y alzó la mano dispuesto a devolverle el tirón a la coleta, pero no con tanta suavidad. Hermione, al ver sus intenciones, lo detuvo con la mano.

-solo amigos-declaró, oficialmente, por si no había quedado claro. Sonrió, travieso.

-Sí, Tommy-continuó, riéndose-solo amigos-y ante la mirada escrutadora del pequeño soltó una carcajada-y no diré nada, lo prometo.

-está bien.-concedió, mirándola ya sin reservas- hasta mañana, Luci...-se despidió con la manita y el diminutivo flotó en el aire, con cariño, cuando la chica se dirigía a su casa.

-Buenas noches.

El niño esperó a que se hubiera adentrado en la casa para llamar la atención de su hermana, agitándole el brazo.

-Mione...-murmuró bajito, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Ella se agachó a escucharlo-te echo una carrera.-dijo- el último unta la mantequilla.

Y echó a correr. Hermione, también.

-¡No vale!-exclamó, alcanzándolo para cruzar a la otra acera-¡eso ha sido trampa!-rieron. Se dejó ganar. Una vez dentro, se dispusieron a hacer el bizcocho. Y Hermione untó, como siempre la harina. Aunque cabe decir, que con la harina sobrante, hubo guerra.

Ronroneaba de satisfacción. Se subió al árbol más cercano a la casa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y vigiló.

No le habían puesto escolta. O la guardia le tocaba a Mundungus. Todo para San Potter. Bien. Mucho más fácil.

Cumpliría la misión sin incidentes, mejor de lo previsto.

Alguien encendió la luz que quedaba en frente de él. Se agazapó aún más entre las sombras. Ella entró riendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Iba toda cubierta de harina.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que la Come-Libros tuviera un hermano? ¿y que era tan..consentidora con él? Arrugó la nariz con disgusto, en una mueca de asco. Impura. Eso es lo que era. Diecisiete años y ya lo cuidaba y mimaba como si fuese su madre.

Hermione le dio al agua. No se molestó en ponerla hacia el lado que señalaba rojo en el grifo, hacía demasiada calor. Preparó un champú y un gel y colocó cerca la toalla, con pequeñas flores bordadas. Dejó el delantal a cuadros rojos y blancos en el suelo, cerca de la bañera, seguramente para cuando saliera de la ducha.

¿Es que no tenía esterilla masajeadora? Oh, Merlín... Dio gracias por ser quien era, elevando los ojos al cielo.

Hermione tuvo un escalofrío, por que se estremeció entera.

Él sonrió, en su ya acostumbrada mueca torcida; lo que las mujeres habían tomado por sonrisa. No lo sabía, pero notaba que él estaba allí.

Apagó el grifo y salió del cuarto de baño, pero había dejado la luz encendida. Eso implicaba que volvería, tarde o temprano. Se decidió a esperar, paciente. Respiraba acompasadamente, observándolo todo con detenimiento.

Su casa no era ni grande ni pequeña, se extrañó. Siempre creyó que la Santurrona Granger vivía cerca de alguna biblioteca. No era como su mansión...pero bueno. Tampoco era la cabaña de Hagrid. Algo es algo.

Meditó. Estuvo pensando en el plan hasta que ella volvió, con ropa. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con aire triste. Se había retrasado mucho.

Uno no tarda tanto en elegir que ropa ponerse para dormir...-pensó-ni siquiera yo...

Pero pronto dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, por que Hermione empezó a desvestirse, con aire ausente, como si no se diera cuenta (que no tenía que darse, según el plan) de que él estaba allí, observándola, con tal asco que pronto vomitaría...

Dioses... él no se había esperado eso. No vomites... se obligó a pensar.

Aunque las vistas no le resultaron tan escalofriantes y asquerosas como había supuesto.

Son las hormonas-cerró los ojos esperando las nauseas-no es tan horrible como siempre había creído por que hace semanas que no veo a Pansy...-se repetía, apretándolos con más fuerza.-son las malditas hormonas... pero, aún así, la voz de sus pensamientos era un susurro quebradizo.

Los entreabrió. ¿Quién habría apostado por que Granger usaba tanga? Merlín, nunca te irás a la cama sin saber algo nuevo. Mientras, ella se deslizaba la ropa interior suavemente, por sus piernas largas y morenas. Se desabrochó el sujetador con una sola mano, y sonó el "clic" del cierre...

Oh, no... Empezó a notar calor en cierta parte de su anatomía. Inspiró profunda y regularmente hasta que, con los ojos todavía firmemente cerrados, escuchó a Hermione cerrar la puerta de la bañera. Expulsó en un bufido todo el aire contenido.

La oyó tararear una canción, que reconoció como Le vie en rose, pero con un tono demasiado dulce, como si se tratara de una canción de cuna, con letra en francés.

Frunció el ceño. La letra no le sonaba. Se la estaba inventando a la marcha, supuso. Arqueó las cejas; rimaba. Quien lo iba a decir. Sopló.

Respira, tranquilo...autocontrol.-Inspiraba, espiraba, inspiraba...-joder

No, mejor no pensaba en eso... En la entrepierna seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo, oía cantar a la Sangre Sucia... No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Recapitulación: Granger sabía francés; estaba en el árbol de su jardín, espiándola, con un calentón de la leche; Granger tenía un hermano; Granger tenía curvas y acababa de salir de la ducha, tal y como su Sucia madre la trajo al mundo...Apretó los dientes, furioso consigo mismo y suspiró, rendido. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Se acarició la entrepierna. Gimió, de un modo ronco, casi lastimero, de no ser por que sabía (a pesar de que la idea de hacerlo pensando en la Sangre Sucia, le repugnaba) que le iba a gustar.

Jodidas hormonas... pensó, con un hilo de voz.


End file.
